gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Marzenka2110
Re: Administrator Odpowiem na Twoje pytanie z bloga. Aby otrzymać uprawnienia administratora należy często edytować GTA Wiki, pisać dużo artykułów (obecnie wykonałaś zaledwie 4 edycje, administratorzy zaś mają ich ponad 3 tysiące). Nie oznacza to, że nie masz szans uzyskania tego statusu. Jeśli będziesz bardzo dobrze znała zasady panujące na tej wiki (takie jak nomenklaturę plików czy reguły dotyczące infoboxów), Twoje edycje nie będą wymagały większych poprawek (głównie chodzi tu o brak błędów rzeczowych, jednak błędy interpunkcyjne czy ortograficzne też wchodzą w grę), a współpraca z Tobą będzie dobra - z pewnością któryś z adminów zaproponuje Cię jako kandydatkę na to stanowisko. Życzę owocnej współpracy ;) tomta1 [?] 15:18, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki wielkie bardzo mi pomogłeś.Będę się starać. Twoje artykuły Twe arty są niezłe, lecz przykrótkie. Jak znam tę Wikię, to jestem jedynym, który je poprawi, a nie usunie :) Pisz bardziej szczegółowo, ja mogę co najwyżej poprawiać, gdyż w SA nie grałem z byt długo i skrupulatnie. Prędzej trójka, bądź VC. A, i OGF nie istnieje. Chyba, że byłaś testerem GTA: SA w wersji Beta, i tak już zapamiętałaś tę nazwę :P Nie, no bez żartów. Pisz dokładnie i z przemyśleniem Gimme your all money! 16:11, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) (Swój "podpis" robi się naciskając 4 razy "~", to tak na przyszłość, abyś wiedziała). Twoje artykuły Twoje artykuły, choć są małe, nie są złe. Naucz się jednak formatować artykuły, przeczytaj poradnik Jak napisać dobry artykuł oraz dowiedz się także, jak używać infoboksów - wstawiamy je w znacznej części artykułów. Najprościej jednak jest obejrzeć listę Artykułów tygodnia, aby dowiedzieć się jak pisać dobre hasła. tomta1 [?] 16:15, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki,że podobają ci się moje artykuły a OGF to inna nazwa Grove Street Families widziałam to na innych stronach a co to wogóle jest Syndykat Loco? Syndykat Loco ? Cóż, nie grałem długo, nie mogę Ci powiedzieć. Ty chyba też (bez urazy), gdyż OGF to dawna nazwa, sprzed wydania gry, z wersji Beta (przecież Ci pisałem), czyli testowej, np. GTA III w wersji testowej było całkiem inne pod pewnymi względami, jeśli porównać je do wersji finalnej.Gimme your all money! 16:25, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) :Jeśli chcesz zapytać konkretnego użytkownika o coś lub chcesz odpowiedzieć mu, to nie pisz tego w tym miejscu, tylko na jedno stronie dyskusji (link do mojej strony dyskusji znajduje się w pytajniku/kopercie umieszczonej po moim nicku). Tak na marginesie, Syndykat Loco to gang Jizzy'ego, T-Bone'a i Mike'a. tomta1 [✉] 16:36, maj 23, 2010 (UTC) Dobra,będę się starać.Nie jestem zbyt długo na GTA Wikia więc muszę się podszkolić. Wulgaryzmy "albo to,co komuś podpieprzą." Po pierwsze bzdura, po drugie: dziewczyno, co to jest ? Stodoła ? Weź się wyrażaj kulturalniej, OK ? Gimme your all money! 12:12, cze 1, 2010 (UTC) To ja już nie wiem jak mam pisać.Jak edytowałam Marco's Bistro jako niezarejestrowany użytkownik to Texel napisał tak:K*rwa co to ma być?No jescze raz:"Kawał dobrej roboty". :Dla wyjaśnienia - przekopałem ostatnie zmiany od 30 kwietnia włącznie, i nie znalazłem żadnych wulgaryzmów w opisach zmian oprócz: *edycji usera Macdoom z 6 maja (13:58) *edycji mojej, z 24 maja (17:02; chodziło o usunięcie jakiegoś dziecięcego wierszyka ze strony pt.:"Gęsiarz"). :A więc, proszę najpierw przeczytać, a później oskarżać. Tak na marginesie - na przyszłość, podczas pisania artykułów, proszę o pozbycie się wyrażeń typu, cytuję: "Bardzo przystojny,pokochałam go.". Texel 16:26, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) No w końcu jestem dziewczyna i lubię facetów :Tak jak jest napisane na stronie głównej - GTA Wiki jest encyklopedią, a w encyklopedii takich rzeczy się nie pisze. Texel 17:03, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) * Texel ma całkowitą rację. Jeśli chcesz zostać adminem to musisz się nawrócić na pisanie artów z prawdziwego zdarzenia! Takie babskie pierdoły możesz pisać na swojej stronie użytkownika. Wiesz, w końcu to jest encyklopedia> (i od razu uprzedzam: nie, nie jestem szowinistą). Kiniaq 17:12, cze 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobra postaram się ale ja jestem kobieta i zakochałam się w Marco Forellim a CJ go zabił A kogo to obchodzi ? Nie świruj, dobrze ? Zaczynasz stawać się coraz bardziej infantylna... Gimme your all money! 17:02, cze 3, 2010 (UTC) A weź zwijaj asfalt może dla ciebie ale ja jestem kobietą i nic tego nie zmieni ja jestem z tego dumna ty se możesz mówić ale ja nie zwracam na to najmniejszej uwagi dosyć mam kłopotów w szkole teraz tutaj mnie prześladują :Widzę, że dyskusja zaczyna się zaostrzać - proszę, strona 1 i strona 2. Proszę się wzajemnie nie obrażać - może się to zakończyć podwójnym banem. Texel 07:35, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Czy widziałaś w jakiejś książce żeby autorka napisała że się kocha w którymś z bohaterów?Po prostu nie pisz tak więcej i będzie koniec gadki.To nie jest prześladowanie z naszej strony.Wg mnie łamiesz tutaj zasadę neutralności.To nie jest strona gdzie możesz napisać co chcesz.Takie rzeczy pisz sobie na swojej stronie!Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ' 07:54, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Texel i Ty macie racje.Nie powinnam takiego czegoś pisać,a po drugie Marco Forelli to nie żaden bohater tylko postać epizodyczna!Wiem,bo grałam! ---- :Postacie epizodyczne są bohaterami(nie mylić bohaterami głównymi).Ale nie każdy bohater jest postacią epizodyczną.To jak z kwadratem i prostokątem.Temat wg mnie zamknięty.'Bartek102:Profil Dyskusja ''' 11:58, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ja też tak uważam Powtarzam po raz drugi. Trzeciego nie będzie. GTA Wiki jest '''encyklopedią! Takie edycje nie mogą mieć miejsca, w przeciwnym razie - jednodniowy ban. W encyklopedii nie pisze się słów typu dupa, takie słowa pojawiają się w nazwach własnych (np. gra karciana "dupa biskupa", można sprawdzić na Wikipedii). Texel 12:17, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) O co ci chodzi chłopie?!Ty możesz używać takich słów jak ''k***a,co to ma być?No jeszcze raz:kawał dobrej roboty.''A dziewczyna musi się czymś wyróżniać Tak, Texel może. Po za tym, gdzie widziałaś to swoje niecenzuralne słowo na "k" ? Zajrzałem do historii, i nic takiego nie widziałem. Wątpię, aby ktoś przekopał cały skrypt (czy cóś) GTA Wiki, by to "wymazać". I proszę: nie prowokuj innych do agresywnych zachowań, np. mnie. Chcesz się czymś wyróżniać. Ban może być ? Ale to już nie ode mnie zależy. I dobrze, bo mi już nerwy puszczają, moja droga. Gimme your all money! 13:22, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) A mnie nic nie obchodzą wasze słowa ja chcę się czymś wyróżniać i koniec.I mam gdzieś bycie adminem lub biurokratą.I chchę,aby Yarl wrócił bo na pewno był lepszym biurokratą niż to coś Albo wróci Yarl albo ja odchodzę tylko jak odejść?Bardzo tego chcę żeby T***l się odpierdolił ode mnie Nie no tego się nie da znieść na trzeźwo albo sobie wypiję albo się stąd wynoszę ja tu byłam dla siebie a nie żebym wam łaskę robiła.Jak tylko się dowiem jak odejść to odejdę bez słowa pożegnania.Mówię na przód,zdążę się nawet wykrzyczeć zanim odejdę na bok: TO KONIEC FRAJERZY!!!KONIEC Z GRZECZNĄ DZIEWCZYNKĄ NA POSYŁKI!!!MI TO WISI CZY BĘDĘ BIUROKRATĄ CZY NIE!!!JA TU BYŁAM DLA SIEBIE JEBANE SKURWYSYNY!!! Czegoś chciała ? Od razu zostać head adminem może wszystkich Wiki ? Języka twego nawet nie skomentuję, bo widać że wywodzisz się ze środowiska blacharsko-pokemoniastego. BTW, pisz to, co chcesz komuś napisać na jego stronie dyskusji. Po co były te wszystkie nerwy ? Gimme your all money! 16:37, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Wisi mi to.Ja mam was wszystkich gdzieś ja stąd odchodzę tylko jak stąd odejść?Widzę że masz problemy słuchowe,wię pytam jeszcze raz: GDZIE CHOLERNE PIENIĄDZE,GDZIE TE PIWO I MÓJ CHOLERNY UDZIAŁ W NOWYCH INTERESACH?!ROBISZ ZE MNIE IDIOTĘ.TO NIE JEST ŚMIESZNE Śmieszne jest to, że ty teraz grasz - udajesz kogoś, kim nie jesteś, bo chyba nie ma takich wariatów. Ale koniec dyskusji. Wyluzuj, a jak chcesz "odejść", to się wyloguj i tyle. Gimme your all money! 17:01, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) * Gimmie, skończ. Nie prowokuj. Opanujcie się razem. A ty Marzenka weź, zastopuj z językiem bo GTA Wiki to nie jest budka z piwem. Kiniaq 18:33, cze 4, 2010 (UTC) Nie no weźcie się uspokójcie. Marzenka, widocznie nie nadajesz się do tworzenia encyklopedii. Każdy może dobrze grać w GTA, ale nie każdy dobrze opisuje artykuły z tą grą związane. Twoje treści w niektórych artykułach to możesz pisać na swojej stronie użytkownika. A poza tym, to jak masz niby odejść. Wyloguj się, wyjdź z GTA Wiki, no i to by mogłoby być chyba tyle. Nic też nie zrobisz, żeby Yarl wrócił. I skąd wiesz, że był lepszy... Krzysiu8020 Dyskusja Wkład 11:58, cze 5, 2010 (UTC) Już ją mamy z głowy. Gimme your all money! 17:45, cze 5, 2010 (UTC)